tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclonus v. Starscream
Log Title: Cyclonus v. Starscream Characters: Cyclonus, Floodlight, Howlback, Hun-Grrr, Scourge, Scrapper, Starscream, Windshear Location: Cybertron Date: February 25, 2013 Players: Bzero (Cyclonus, Floodlight, Howlback, Hun-Grrr, Scrapper), ShebaKoby (Scourge), StarscreamF15 (Starscream, Windshear) TP: Dweller TP Summary: Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. Category:2013 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Cyclonus - Monday, February 25, 2013, 6:16 PM --------------------------------------------- Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Polyhex is a settlement that lies in equatorial Cybertron, where Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. The fortress Darkmount serves as Polyhex's capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons have held by the Polyhex for eons, and in time they have added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. <> Commander Scrapper says, "Space Bridge construction complete. Ready for testing." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Excellent, Scrapper. I've assigned a volunteer to test it." <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, ""Cyclonus? What is the status of Polyhex and Cybertron?" <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "The energy vampires of Polyhex have been rounded up and destroyed, or being held for the cure. Until Polyhex is restored, troops have been moved to Tyrest." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "The minions of the Dweller have been spotted in Kalis, heading north." <> Commander Scrapper says, "Floodlight. Activate the Space Bridge." <> Ace Pilot Windshear is silent for a moment as he digests the fact the 'energy vampires' -- of which he is now a living example of, have been destroyed. "I see." he says at length, "Thank you... letting me know. I will do what I can here to get aid and construction teams to Polyhex." <> Floodlight says, "A-activating Space Bridge." <> Commander Scrapper says, "Powering up successfully on Cybertron side. Enter the bridge." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Scrapper will handle the construction duties. We need energon." <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, "Since there is no longer a need for Trypticon, I can send some of our stores there at once, sir." Of course what he's not saying is he's not touching the Air Commanders, present Empire Leader's stores nor the fact that his negotiations with Trypticon that night failed miserably. <> Commander Scrapper says, "We are abandoning the Trypticon option then, Commander?" <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "For now, it seems that the Dweller is the Autobots' problem, but we cannot count on them stopping it." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Prepare Trypticon as a last defense, but concentrate on rebuilding our energy stores first. Follow Scrapper's instructions once he arrives." <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, ""Yes sir." <> Commander Scrapper says, "Success. We have Space Bridge access between Cybertron and Earth once more." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Excellent. Travel to Earth and initiate your plan for energon production. Decepticon Intelligence is available for any of your needs." <> Commander Scrapper says, "Roger, Commander." <> Howlback says, "Scrapper has arrived at Trypticon, Commander." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Excellent, Howlback." Cyclonus is in the ruins if Polyhex, keeping watch over the remains of the city. The possessed Decepticons are being held in a physical cage by the collapsed dome of DHQ. Two very familiar sounding jet turbines are heard coming into audio range suddenly. In a few brief moments Starscream comes into view. By the way he's flying and as fast as he's flying, you can tell he's mad. Furious over the rubbles he's seeing beneath him as he heads straight for the purple mech known as Cyclonus. The F15 pulls up abruptly and transforms, and Starscream lands on the ground without a sound. "What is the meaning of this?!" his voice is that shrill but its kind of low and controlled at the same time somehow. Only he knows how he can do that. Bright angry crimson optics take a quick survey as he approaches the purple Decepticon. "This is your idea of defending the city? And you insisted on taking command?" he smirks evilly, "I'm so glad you did." and now his voice is that sickening mock sweetness. "Cause I wont have to go far to find who to blame for this will I?" Without a word, Cyclonus, having had enough, steps forward and tries to punch Starscream directly in the face. >> Cyclonus strikes Starscream with Punch. << Cyclonus intones, "I've had quite enough of you, Starscream." Starscream just got.. punched. What? His optics widen as his head snaps back. He even got knocked back a step with it. He was not expecting that. His head snaps back down and as he reaffirms his stance he wipes some energon from the crack on his goatee, "How dare you attack me! Traitor!" he returns the attack in kind but of course as only he can. >> Starscream strikes Cyclonus with Bitch-Slap. << Cyclonus intones, "Traitor? You, who let Polyhex fall over your own petty power games? You are the traitor, Starscream, and your backstabbing incompetence ends HERE." Cyclonus launches another attack with his huge, mighty purple fists. >> Cyclonus misses Starscream with Bash. << Starscream steps to the side with such sickening grace and speed its just not fair is it? His optics flare. "ME? INCOMPETENT? WHO INISTED ON DEFENDING THIS CITY INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO ME?" if his voice didn't set Cyclonus back here's hoping his fists will. >> Starscream strikes Cyclonus with Punch. << Cyclonus lunging attack goes wild - while he's bigger and stronger than Starscream, he's a saboteur, and hadn't had the extensive combat training the air commander has. As his fist sails through the space Starscream was astroseconds before, he's nailed in the side of the head by a rabbit-punch (no pun intended) from Starscream. Rage breaking through Cyclonus's normally reserved exterior, Cyclonus roars, "Listen to you? You, who abandoned the city in its hour of need? Megatron was a fool to leave you in charge of even the forces of Earth - a mistake I intend to correct!" He twists at the waist, slamming his elbow at Starscream's chest-mounted cockpit. >> Cyclonus misses Starscream with Slam. << Starscream slips out of Cyconus' grab and side stapes around toward Cyclonus' back, "Since you wanted command so badly I gave it to you while I..*I* left to take care of something that can put an end to this DISASTER HERE. Megatron was a FOOL leaving YOU in charge of our homeworld! The only correcting that's going to be done is me destroying YOU!" Would Cyclonus let Starscream get behind him? Who knows but since this is all happening simultaneously its unclear if he spins around in time or not but the Air Commander lives up to his 'reputation' and fires one of his arm cannons at Cyclonus' back. >> Starscream critically strikes Cyclonus with Seeker-Laser ! << Cyclonus is fast, but no match for Starscream, who gets behind him and burns two bright lines across his back, singing critical systems and definitely leaving his mark. Cyclonus spins, calling his laser from subspace and firing a light burst directly at Starscream's optics. "Yes? And what do you have to show for this 'mission' beside your own cowardice?" >> Cyclonus strikes Starscream with Blinding . << Cyclonus follows up the blinding attack by stepping forward and smashing his fist into Starscream's face again. It's not just Starscream who can fight dirty. >> Cyclonus strikes Starscream with Smash. << Starscream got shot in the optics. Nice. He will have to remember that one but right now he is thinking of nothing but the ground kissing his back and the fist kissing his face. Wait, what? His face! Reality comes crashing back into his CPU with each smash into his precious faceplate. That's. it. His optics narrow to flame red slits and his brings an arm cannon tip to rest on the chest of the mech over him beating on his face right now. "Nighty night, TRAITOR!" he says and fires. >> Starscream strikes Cyclonus with Null-Ray . << Cyclonus intones, "Traitor? You s --" Cyclonus leans down to scold and tower over Starscream, but after being nulled, instead falls on him like the giant slab of Unicron-forged steel he is. Starscream didn't think about the lug falling on him when he nulled him so he gets smushed by the larger space faring jet. Now he's trapped under Cyclonus and his claustrophobia kicks in. In a sudden fit of rage he becomes a flurry of movement to try and get either cyclonus off him or he out from under Cyclonus. After what seems like forever the Air Commander frees himself and gets to his feet. He looks down at Cyclonus and smirks, "Consider yourself under arrest, fool." Cyclonus lays on the ground, back burned and systems nulled by Starscream. Near him, the energy vampires that Cyc and Scourge rounded up watch hollowly from their cage. Scourge rushes in and sees Cyclonus felled. "Commander!" he exclaims, rushing to his fellow Unicronian's side. Starscream raises his arm cannon and levels at at Scourge, "Back off!" he snarls and then bends down to open an access panel on Cyclonus' stomach, well once he rolls him over that is. Hes got to work quickly as he knows his null ray doesn't last for long. His visions a bit fuzzy still from the slobberknocking he just got to his precious face so he doesn't have time to double check what system control he just grabbed. Cyclonus lays on the ground, twitching. Powerful as he is, he's no match for Starscream's null ray. "Starscream? YOU did this? WHY?" Scourge growls, backing up a bit. A power-down sound is made as Starscream disconnected Cyclonus's motor relays. The Air Commander finger find purchase on just the right control and with a flip the Harold is now paralyzed. He closes the panel and stand. "Scourge." he begins loftily, "You will take your leader to the brig. If I find he is not in the brig I will make sure I put you in there next to him, in the same condition. Do I make myself clear?" and his arm cannons hum as energy feeds through them. Starscream flicks a wing. "Why is not your concern. Do as I say." he adds as he looks toward the cage holding the energy vampires. Scourge utters another growl, looks down at Cyclonus, then bends down and picks him up. "Forgive me commander," he murmurs, carrying him off. <> Second in Command Starscream says, "Cyclonus is under arrest for treason. He let Polyhex fall..."" Sadly, with the destruction of Polyhex and the incomplete construction of Tyrest, there aren't a lot of working Decepticon brigs on Cybertron anymore, although perhaps one could be constructed, like the makeshift cage holding the infected energy vampires... mmm good idea.. but with or without the Vampires? >_> Scourge looks around. He sees the only cells still intact have Energy Vampires in them. "Permission to take Cyclonus back to Trypticon to be put in the brig there," he says. Starscream walks up to the cage with the energy vampires and pulls out the antidote from subspace. The mechs sense the energon and flock to that side of the cage. Starscream takes a step back in spite of himself and smiles. "Have it." he says and tosses that block into the cage. Then he reaches into subspace and pulls out a few more, tossing them in as well. Its take a few minutes to make sure each mech got the cure but soon it appears that they did. But are they really cured? Starscream turns toward Scourge suddenly, just before he gets out of range. "Scourge! Bring him back here! I have a better idea for his -- incarceration." Scourge pauses. "Oh?" he wonders. Starscream's grin broadens. "What better way to see if these sad mechs are truly cured then to put in a victim -- see if they still hunger for the energon of a living mech." he pauses slightly at that remark and thinks back on the Zombie Seeker then. He wasnt totally curred. He glances at the mechs in the cage then and then with a slight shake of his head he opens the door and motions for Scourge to put Cyclonus inside the cage. He keeps a wary optic on the vampires as he waits for the Sweep. "Sometime this cycle would be nice, Sweep." he says suddenly. The Terrorcons are amongst the infected Decepticons saved... they might eat a Decepticon even on a good day. Hun-Grrr growls with both heads as Starscream approaches the cage. Scourge sighs and brings Cyclonus over. "Alright," he says, in a resigned voice. Hun-Grrr watches as Cyclonus is brought forward. Starscream looks back at the two headed meech and eyes him suspisously. "Who are you?" he asks suddenly and watches him watch as Cyclonus is brougth inside. With the familiar sound metal on metal the Two-Headed beast known as Hun-Grrr begins his transformation into his robot form. His tail disappearing behind what has now become his head and shoulders area, his rear legs twisting and reshaping into his arms. His fore legs fold back in on themselves and his twin heads stiffing and become jointed at the center forming his powerful legs. In mere seconds Hun-Grrr has gone from his monstrous beast form to his equally frightening robot form. Hun-Grrr motions his hungry troops back. "I am Hun-Grrr. What is the meaning of this?" Starscream doesn't want to but motions for Scourge to get out of the cage and he closes the door. "To see if you're really cured, mech. What is your name?" Cyclonus is laid before the Terrorcons. Hun-Grrr says, "Hun-Grrr is my name." Starscream nods acknowledging the name. "And what do you feel when you look at this mech before you?" he motions to Cyclonus. Cyclonus twitches as he slowly regains consciousness, but is unable to move. Hun-Grrr growls, "I feel despair to see my commander lain low, and my home destroyed. What has happened here, Starscream? We deployed to do battled with the Dweller. Has be been destroyed?" Starscream frowns, "You have no memmory of what happened? You were infected with a nanovirus by the Transorganics. I have given you the cure. IF this mech means nothing to you other then your misguided feelings of loyalty then you are cured... as are the rest in the cage with you." Hun-Grrr says, "Terrorcons... fall in." Hun-Grrr's Terrorcons transform into robot mode and line up behind him. "And what of him?" Hun-Grrr asks, nudging Cyclonus with his boot. Starscream looks at Scourge, "Remove him and find a brig somewhere to hold him." he looks back at Hun-Grr. "he is a traitor and will be detained as such. He will stand trial as soon as the situation on Cyubertron is taken care of. I am your leader now. I am Lord Starscream, Aerospace Commander and leader of the Decepticon Empire. Disobey me and you will end up just like your ex-commander here, understand?" Hun-Grrr grunts, "I know who you are." Cyclonus mutters to Starscream, "You will suffer when Megatron returns..." Starscream raises an optic ridge as Hun-Grr, "Good then you should know your place..." he looks down at Cyclonus. "If he comes back you mean..." Hun-Grrr looks at Starscream, but doesn't seem ready to immediately challenge his authority. Cyclonus mutters to Starscream, "He will. He will..." Hun-Grrr growls, "So what are your orders, Lord Starscream?" Starscream sneers at Cyclonus, "Shut up!" Megatron is not coming back and if does? He wont be functioning much longer if he does show his aft back up. He looks at Hun-Grr. "Escort Scourge to a brig and keep guard on the prisoner." Hun-Grrr looks around at the ruined city-state as if about to say something, but then simply nods. "Yes, Lord Starscream." You paged Starscream with 'See? Here's some plot movement. Until Meg's return, Stars has rather solidified his rule of the Cons.' Scourge prepares to follow Hun-Grrr, with Cyclonus being carried. Cyclonus is hoisted up by Scourge like a sack of potatoes. Hun-Grrr sees Scourge looking at him, and looks to Starscream. "What are the current Decepticon holdings on Cybertron?" When he gets his answer, Hun-Grrr carries Cyclonus to captivity in Tyrest.